Love
by Ginxox
Summary: What will happen when Ginny's life is turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

GPOV

I woke up this morning and groaned. Dumbledore was coming around with a surprise person.  
>"Ginverva! Hurry up!"<br>"Coming mum!" I shouted as I rushed around trying to find something decent to wear. I decided on a black skirt with a green top, clashing wonderfully with my waist long red hair. Quickly I brushed my hair and ran downstairs.  
>"Ah good your down. Albus will be here in a moment. Ginny! You had to drop something on you? Hurry up and change!"<br>Before mum could say anything more I rushed upstairs to change into my shorts.  
>"Good morning Molly." I heard as I stood at the top of the stairs.<br>"As you are aware many families are going into hiding. You are in charge of-" BANG. Damn! Mum had closed the door.  
>Slowly, taking my time, I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Standing there was the last person I wanted in this house.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

"Following Dumbledore."  
>The door opened just as I was about to retort.<br>"Ah… Well you two already know each other and Molly can explain what is happening," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Now I must be off."  
>"Ginny, show Draco to the twins room," Mum said quietly.<br>I stalked upstairs without waiting to hear footsteps behind me.

DPOV  
>How dare she? She thinks that only her life is going to be effected by this arrangement. I can hear her yelling at her mum. Deciding to annoy her I crept downstairs.<br>"Why does he have to stay with us? Why not with his beloved mummy?"  
>"Ginerva! I have explained! He cannot stay with his mum as she is being followed. Now be quiet and make Draco feel at home!"<br>Hearing enough, I knocked on the door. I could hear Mrs Weasley hushing… Ginerva.  
>"Draco! Good! Was just about to send Ginny to get you. Lunch is ready."<br>I sat down right next to Ginny. She scowled at me and grabbed her plate. Mrs Weasley sat opposite me and smiled. Ginerva looked around her hand creeping towards the bread rolls. Well living with 6 older brothers must have made them eager to eat.  
>I looked up and saw Mrs Weasley still smiling at me.<br>"Start Draco."  
>I reached out and grabbed the bread roll which weaslette was about to take. Before she could protest Mrs Weasley shot her a disapproving glare. This was gonna be fun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>GPOV<br>That night I fumed upstairs. I couldn't believe him! I fumbled with my shirt as I recalled the day. I pulled off my shirt as I heard a knock.  
>"Better not be Ferret," I thought as I whispered, "Come in." Luckily it was mum.<br>"Ginny about school… your father and I both agree that it would be best if you stay here. As you know Draco will be here—"  
>"MUM! You know I hate him! And you still haven't told me why he is here not instead of out there with all the Death Eaters!"I had to stop myself from shouting.<br>"Ginny, I told you. His mother wishes for him to be here. If he wants to explain more than he is more than welcome to but in the mean time you shall not say **anything **to him!" With that she walked out.  
>_<p>

I woke up feeling terrible. I hurried to the bathroom only to find it was locked. Of course, Mr Perfect must be doing his hair. I stalked downstairs to grab breakfast. Ferret wasn't going to walk over me. 10 minutes later Malfoy swaggered in.  
>"Ginny dear, can you go and change?"<br>"Sure mum. May I go swimming later?"  
>"Of course dear. Draco do you want to go?"<br>I shot a death glare at mum.  
>"No thank you Mrs Weasley. Maybe another time."<br>Mum smiled sweetly at Malfoy as I stormed upstairs. 

I furiously put on my swimming costume, a simple polka dot bikini, and my brothers old CHUDLEY CANNONS jersey. Boy how I hate them! Slipping on my flip-flops and tying up my hair, I ran downstairs, pushing past Malfoy. Once outside I slowed down to a walk.  
>I entered the small forest and jogged to the creek. I jumped over it and quickly walked to an enclosed area. A little way over I could see the small pond. I take off the jersey and threw my flip-flops to the side, I took a runner and leapt into the pond.<br>Instant relief washed over me. The cold water took away the heat from the searing heat. I swam a few 'lengths' before I was aware of someone watching me. I swam to the side and grabbed my wand. Screw no magic out of school.  
>I was getting ready to attack when I heard a splash behind me. I turned around. Nothing.<br>"Cannon ball!"  
>4 splashes arrived, 4 heads came up.<br>"Bill? Charlie? Fred? George? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
>"No Gin! Sorry forgot you were—"<br>"So easily scared!" said Fred and George.  
>I swam over to them and splashed them as hard as I could. Before they could splash me, I held my breath and went under. After a few minutes of splashing, I swam to the edge and grabbed Ron's jersey. I started walking towards the house, leaving laughter and splashes behind me.<p>

Review Please! I am typing as fast as I can but please review as it means the world to me! Also if I get good reviews I'll do another fanfic of your choice! Ginxox


End file.
